


VERY NICE

by yayayaYano



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Creampie, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Making Out, Panties, Small Amounts of Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayayaYano/pseuds/yayayaYano
Summary: Park Seonghwa is a blessing
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 57





	VERY NICE

"Okay, so, I'm going to need to sit on your dick."

Seonghwa isn't sure he heard correctly. "You want to- come again? Did I hear what I think I heard?

"I said that I want you to fuck me, Hwa." Yeosang whispers again, shifting on the couch next to Seonghwa. "But- we're not exactly alone, baby." He whispered, reaching a hand up to caress his boyfriend's cheek. "Shh, stop word fucking eachother." Mingi hissed from the loveseat (where he was busy being a seat to Hongjoong), annoyed with the couple's not-so-hushed words.

"Shut up you big log, don't act like you haven't ever made out with Joong during one of our movie nights." Yeosang whispered back, dragging their poor hyung into the 'argument.' "And there's also the table incident." Seonghwa added.

"Why don't you all shut up," Jongho said, loudly, "You three aren't being quiet at all and you're ruining the movie."

Yeosang sighed and wrapped an arm around Seonghwa's. "Fine. Turn up the volume unless you want your ears to bleed, I'm feeling very vocal tonight." And with that, he dragged Seonghwa off to his and Wooyoung's room, shutting and locking the door behind them and shoving Seonghwa up against it.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to go when you two are fucking in our room?!" Wooyoung shouts loudly. "I don't care! Just don't come in here!!" Yeosang shouted back.

"Holy shit I've never wanted to sit on your dick so badly," Yeosang starts, turning his attention to Seonghwa and gently caressing a hand up his shirt to run along his skin. The older lets out a shaky breath before bringing his own hands to rest on Yeosang's thighs. "Why are you feeling so aroused tonight?" He asked, not really looking for an answer, as his lover prodded around his abs.

Yeosang sank to his knees and unbuckled Seonghwa's belt. "Hell if I know. My body works in mysterious ways, Hwa. You really shouldn't complain." Seonghwa let out a small laugh. "No complaining here. Though should we not move to the bed?"

The boy completely ignored Seonghwa and continued to strip him of his clothes. "Hold on a second, I want to try to deepthroat you again." He said (a little too casually given that the first time he tried deepthroating Seonghwa resulted in him gagging and coughing very hard).

Once Yeosang dragged Seonghwa's pants and boxers down to his ankles, he started his evil sadistic ritual. "God, please don't tease like that." Seonghwa groaned when he felt Yeosang slot his tongue in the slit of his cock. The younger didn't stop, he only continued to focus on the head of Seonghwa's dick until his lover was moaning a tad too loudly.

"So I thought I was going to be the vocal one tonight?" Yeosang grinned, stopping his task and instead stroking the shaft. Seonghwa quickly guided Yeosang's attention back to sucking with a hand entangled in his honey blonde hair. "Are you going to try again or not?" Seonghwa asked.

His eyes shot up to meet Seonghwa's and Yeosang began to actually take his cock down his throat. "If you can't take it, just stop. I don't want to hurt you." Seonghwa breathes out, watching Yeosang take him deeper and deeper with lidded eyes.

He eventually nears the base, eyes closed in concentration, and Seonghwa can feel the tightness of his boyfriend's throat swallow him up. "You're doing amazing," he moans, "but I'm going to cum soon and unless you want to swallow that-" Yeosang tapped Seonghwa's thigh, his now open eyes making contact with Seonghwa's own.

Yeosang pulls back and Seonghwa's almost sure he's going to pull off completely. Instead, the boy stops at the head, giving it some attention, and then took Seonghwa down yet again. "Holy shit, you- have you been practicing or something?" Seonghwa furrowed his brows (but only momentarily; Yeosang quickly made him forget about what he had previously been saying) but Yeosang said nothing.

"Fuck," Seonghwa panicked, "Baby, I'm close." His warnings were not heeded, and Yeosang continued until the older climaxed and came down his throat.

Only then did he pull back and off Seonghwa's dick completely, swallowing the cum down. "Cucumbers taste good anyways." He shrugged, semi-answering Seonghwa's previous question. Yeosang then stood up, unbuttoning his own shirt and soon wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's neck to lead him to their bed.

Fumbling with the buttons and laughing sheepishly, Yeosang attempted to undo Seonghwa's shirt. "I fucking hate this shirt, we're burning it later." He growled (which Seonghwa found very cute) as soon as he finally undid the last one. "But it's a nice shirt." Seonghwa teased, smiling when Yeosang glared at him.

All jokes aside, Seonghwa decided to take the initiative and captured Yeosang's lips quickly, swallowing the small noises the younger boy would let out every once and a while. Eventually said boy was straddling Seonghwa, tongue practically down his throat, and completely naked.

"Grab the lube." Seonghwa commanded. Yeosang grinned. "Oh so you're ready to get to it?" His hands ran up Seonghwa's neck to cup his cheeks so the two could kiss again. "Mhmm," the older moaned out, his boyfriend reveling in the way his lips felt. Yeosang sucked more on Seonghwa's lower lip before biting it roughly and moving down to his collarbone.

Yeosang bit him seemingly everywhere along his chest, covering him in dark purple and red hickeys. "Woah, woah, how am I supposed to cover these up?" Seonghwa exclaimed, pushing at Yeosang's forehead. "You don't?" The boy retorted, rolling his eyes with a smile, getting up and grabbing lube out of his bedside drawer.

Seonghwa smiled, watching as Yeosang coated his fingers with the cold liquid before leaning back, spreading his legs, and making deep eye contact with him before pushing two fingers into himself.

The small noises he made when pushing in and out furiously slow were sweet in Seonghwa's ears as he sat back and watched his lover finger himself open. "I'm sensing that you're expecting me to not use a condom," Yeosang groans, adding another finger, "because that look you're giving me is totally saying 'I'm feeling kinky tonight."

Letting out a small breath in the form of a nose-exhale laugh, Seonghwa smiled and gripped onto Yeosang's thighs. "Correct. Come here, you've prepped enough."

"Bold of you to assume that I'm ready." Yeosang grinned as he climbed over into Seonghwa's lap and sat himself down on his thighs. He popped open the lube bottle again and wrapped a hand around Seonghwa's dick. "You are, aren't you though?" The older asks, leaning his head back against the bedframe.

Instead of answering, his lover lays a few open-mouthed kisses down Seonghwa's throat and quite literally sits on his dick. "Shit," Yeosang groaned, feeling the depth of his well-endowed boyfriend as soon as he sank down completely.

Seonghwa gripped Yeosang's hips as the boy began to lift off his lap. "God I wish you'd let me do this every night." Yeosang whimpered loudly, using his hands to push himself up from his lover's body repeatedly. "Wouldn't you like break or something?" Seonghwa moaned, only half-joking.

"I'd like that- ah!" Yeosang attempted words but only ended up moaning everytime Seonghwa hit into his prostate. Both boys hadn't had the chance to be intimate in weeks so this experience was like heaven at this point.

Frazzled, Seonghwa ran his hands all over Yeosang's body. From his pretty thighs to his taut ass, his slender waist to his soft neck. "You're the most beautiful person ever," he lets out, which is followed by a particularly loud moan from Yeosang.

The tightness around his cock feels absolutely amazing, Yeosang feels amazing. "Fuck!" Yeosang yelled, clenching his eyes shut.

Euphoria crashes over Seonghwa, clouding his senses. "Shit, gonna come," he says, then he's coming hard. Yeosang slammed himself down to completely sit on Seonghwa's dick as his boyfriend came inside of him, giving him a nostalgic feeling of the first time he let Seonghwa fill him up.

"Oh my god, yes, jesus you are a fucking blessing, Park Seonghwa." Yeosang spills, reveling in the feeling of warmth. Seonghwa feels Yeosang's walls clench as he came too, strings of come leaking from his cock.

Not having the will to tease Seonghwa anymore, Yeosang collapsed into his arms. Both were breathing heavily, and neither were making an attempt to clean themselves up.

"That was honestly a fast finish." Yeosang mumbled, running his hands along Seonghwa's chest and torso. "Whatever," came the reply. They sat in silence, Yeosang's eyes closed as the boy quickly began falling asleep. "Baby, can we clean up? Everything's so.. sticky." Seonghwa said, finally.

Yeosang let out a distressed groan. "Fine."

Seonghwa gave him another kiss on the lips and then pulled out, the come sliding from Yeosang's hole slowly. He went to get a towel and swiftly wiped down both himself, Yeosang, and the lube bottle, which had gotten sticky with Yeosang's lubed-up fingers when he previously threw it on the ground.

"Come here," Yeosang made grabby hands towards his boyfriend, stretching his legs and arms. "Hold on, I'll get you some clothes." Seonghwa replied.

He grabbed a light shirt and boxers for himself, pausing before grabbing clothes for his lover. "Uh, do you want your panties?" He asked, waiting for the boy to make some noise indicating his decision.

Seonghwa walked back over to their bed, now dressed, and helped Yeosang slip into his shirt and panties. "If you want," the boy started, "I'll let you cockwarm."

And how could any sane man refuse such an offer? "Sure." Seonghwa smiled, joining his lover in the bed and pulling the sheets over them. Instead of letting himself get aroused again at the thought of burying his dick deep into Yeosang, Seonghwa found himself quickly releasing himself from his boxers and pulling the soft fabric of Yeosang's panties to one side.

He guided the head of his cock to press against Yeosang's entrance, giving the blonde a few loving kisses along his neck. Slowly, so there would be as little pain possible, Seonghwa pushed back into his boyfriend for the second time that night.

"This okay?" He whispered once more, making sure Yeosang was comfortable. "Yes. I'm all good." Came the soft voice, the source of why Seonghwa was smiling like an idiot in the darkness of the room.

"Good. Goodnight baby." Seonghwa couldn't resist kissing Yeosang's birthmark once before he wrapped his arms around the younger and closed his eyes to sleep.

\------

bonus: what happened to the rest of the boys while Yeosang and Seonghwa were busy being the loudest fuckers on earth?

"Turn up the tv before they get out of hand." Hongjoong said, "I don't want to have to picture anything they're doing." San grabbed the remote and raised the volume to 37 before throwing it on the coffee table and sitting back on the couch.

"There. Now be quiet."

All of the boys continued watching their movie, successfully failing to detect any sounds Yeosang and Seonghwa promised they would hear. Riiiight at the end, however (when Luke Skywalker was dying and the music was slow and sad and silent and very penetrable), a loud "Fuck!" was heard.

Jongho groaned and Yunho sighed loudly. "Right when I thought we were gonna get to finish a movie without some horny bastards destroying my innocence!" Wooyoung complained dramatically, much to Mingi and San's enjoyment, as Hongjoong let out a small laugh and leaned his head back into Mingi's chest.

"It's Yeosang, what'd you expect?" The oldest in the room announced, laughing to himself. "You're right, but still," Yunho said, standing up and 'checking in' (as he'd put it) for the night and heading to his room.

San followed behind, still laughing at his best friend's dumb comment. "I'm going to bed too you guys, I really don't want to hear any more of what Yeosang has to say." Jongho said, getting up as well. Soon everyone was getting ready for bed and, much to their happiness, the couple in Wooyoung and Yeosang's room quieted down.

So Wooyoung had decided to take Mingi's bed, resulting in the rapper sharing a bed with his boyfriend. Everything had its own way of working out.

Mingi and Hongjoong laid in a comfortable silence, curled up in the older's bed. After some time, Mingi opened his mouth, already smiling from what he was prepared to say to the other boy. "How much do you want to bet that tomorrow Yeosang and Seonghwa will go for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: they did :)


End file.
